Digital information processing and apparatus for performing complex data processing can be implemented for various application including multimedia platforms. As the demand for high-quality multimedia services increases, application programs can be developed for efficiently processing audio data and/or video data in mobile systems, such as cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), etc. These application programs can perform data intensive computations and can be implemented using a software implementation (SI) operated on a target processor and/or using an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) type hardware implementation (HI).